Amour eternel
by Elerynna
Summary: Renji griffonne sans cesse sur des feuilles au bureau de la sixième. Byakuya les met à la poubelle, sachant très bien ce qu'il y a dessus. Mais un jour, Byakuya ne le supporte plus et décide d'aller voir son Lieutenant...


Byakuya Kuchiki était connu pour être un homme froid et sans scrupule, il ne disait jamais rien, et n'avait aucune once de compassion. C'était ce que tout le monde pensait, mais le noble Capitaine de la sixième division était il réellement ainsi ?

Non, c'était un masque qu'il avait revêtu à la mort de sa femme. Il ne voulait plus souffrir comme il avait souffert à sa perte, mais ca, personne ne le savait… Ou presque. Deux personnes connaissaient ce masque, mais l'un restait septique. La première était Ukitake Jyuushiro, il avait vu grandir Byakuya, et savait qu'il n'était pas ainsi quand il était plus jeune, il l'avait vu sourire, pleurer, rire, mais maintenant, il ne voyait que tristesse dans son regard. Il en était déçu, car le Byakuya d'avant était plaisant.

La seconde personne, n'est autre que le Lieutenant du noble, Abarai Renji. Il côtoyait le noble depuis plusieurs années maintenant, et quand ils étaient tout les deux cantonnés dans leur bureau, Renji pouvait apercevoir cet éclat de tristesse. Celui-ci ce renforçait quand venait le printemps. Mais Renji ne faisait pas qu'admirer son Capitaine, non, c'était devenu bien plus fort. Il en était éperdument amoureux… Mais comment faire plier un homme qui avait bravé son Clan pour épouser une femme venue du Rukongai ? Ça il ne le savait pas, mais il faisait comprendre à son Capitaine qu'il était intéressé. Comment ? C'est très simple, car Renji n'est pas un fin stratège, il fonctionnait à l'instinct et préférait réfléchir après avoir agi …

Il s'était dit plusieurs fois que ses actions allait le trahir, et c'était justement ce qu'il voulait, et il préférait s'enivrer avant d'agir, il en était moins conscient. Le Lieutenant griffonnait des « Byakuya x Renji » un peu partout sur des feuilles dans son bureau, qu'il laissait bien en évidence quand il quittait sa journée de travail. Chaque matin, il retrouvait ses feuilles dans la poubelle près de son bureau. Bon, cette technique ne marchait visiblement pas. Il avait alors décidé de se « bourrer la gueule » et d'aller déclamer un poème d'amour que Yumichika lui avait composé, devant le domaine de son noble Capitaine, il se retrouva encerclé par les gardes de nuit et s'était retrouver à l'autre bout du Seireitei. Il finit par aller décuver chez lui, et arriva en retard au bureau le lendemain matin. Quand le noble le vit entrer avec un air sombre et la tête dans les nuages, il retint un sourire, car oui, même s'il ne disait ou faisait rien, Byakuya Kuchiki avait bien prit conscience des sentiments de son Lieutenant, et la déclaration de la veille était encore dans sa tête.

Le Lieutenant s'installa à son bureau et commença ses dossiers, ou du moins un , qui resta ouvert une bonne vingtaine de minutes à la même page, alors que Renji se tenait la tête entre les mains pour essayer de rester éveillé.

Soudain il vit apparaitre une fine main gantée, qui lui prit le dossier. Quand il releva la tête il vit son Capitaine, toujours à son bureau, mais il crut apercevoir un semblant de sourire. Il avait du faire un shunpo pour prendre la liasse de papiers. Mais pourquoi avoir fait ca ? La réponse ne tarda pas à venir.

-Renji, puisque tu n'as aucune envie de faire ton travail administratif, va plutôt entrainer les recrues. Cela te dessoûlera.

Renji leva la tête surprit, jamais son Capitaine ne lui avait parler de cette manière.

-Euh… Je …

-Renji. Tu es incapable de faire un dossier, alors va dehors.

Cette fois Renji se leva, non sans mal, et lança un regard triste sur son Capitaine avant de quitter la pièce. La froideur dont avait fait preuve son Capitaine l'avait peiné. Il alla au terrain d'entrainement, cela le défoulerait.

Dans le bureau, Byakuya s'affaissa contre le dossier de sa chaise et soupira profondément. Si son Lieutenant continuait ainsi, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Si Renji croyait qu'il n'avait pas vu son regard, il se trompait lourdement. Le noble l'avait bien vu. Il était de plus en plus difficile pour lui de nier l'évidence. Cela faisait un moment déjà que son cœur battait à tout rompre quand son vice capitaine était près de lui. S'il n'avait pas eu son self-control légendaire, Byakuya aurait rougit plus que de raison devant l'étalage des sentiments de Renji. Car oui, même si Renji n'en avait aucune conscience, Byakuya réagissait à ses démonstrations d'affection. Le soir quand il rentrait chez lui, le noble se cantonnait dans son jardin privé, et repensait à sa journée, et à son Lieutenant. Il avait tellement envie de le sentir contre lui, de tenir entre ses mains, ses magnifiques cheveux rouges, de passer ses doigts sur les tatouages, et d'en découvrir la totalité. Il avait l'habitude de voir Renji sourire et rire, mais il voulait que ce soit lui qui les déclenche. Finalement il se redressa et mit beaucoup plus d'entrain à signer ses interminables dossiers, tous plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres.

De son coté, Renji se battait contre Rikichi, celui-ci avait remarqué que son Lieutenant chéri avait quelque chose qui le préoccupait. A la fin de la journée, Renji attendit que toutes les recrues aient pris leurs douche avant d'y aller lui-même. Il préférait la prendre en dernier, pour être tranquille sans entendre les babillages des nouveaux.

Quand à Byakuya, il venait encore une fois de découvrir un gribouillage de son Lieutenant, coincé entre deux dossiers, et ce fut la fois de trop. Ne tenant plus, il se décida à aller lui parler de tout ceci, et il savait très bien comment il allait s'y prendre. Il pénétra dans la salle de douche commune, sachant très bien que son subordonné s'y trouvait. Il découvrit, sur des accroches au mur, ses vêtements, un fin sourire vint sur son visage en scrutant les cabines devant lui. Toujours souriant, il s'installa près de la grande serviette et attendit sagement que son Lieutenant daigne sortir de sa cachette. Il n'attendit pas longtemps, entendant l'eau couler, s'imaginant comment elle coulait doucement sur le corps nu de son Lieutenant. Il vit alors apparaitre un Renji trempé et dans le plus simple appareil. Un cri de surprise franchit les lèvres de ce dernier à la vue de son Capitaine. Dans un instant de pudeur, il repartit dans sa cabine. Byakuya, content de son effet, se leva et tranquillement commença à se déshabiller tout en prenant soin de parler, pour que son cadet sache qu'il était toujours là.

-Je ne te savais pas si prude Renji.

-Que faites-vous ici, Capitaine ?

Le noble sourit et s'approcha de la cabine de douche. Il ne portait plus que son hakama, dévoilant un torse imberbe et diaphane. Il avait également ôté ses Kenseikaan. Doucement il ouvrit la porte mais Renji la reteint de son coté.

-Renji, ouvre cette porte. Demanda Byakuya sur un ton charmeur.

Le Lieutenant réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Pourquoi son Capitaine était là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait et surtout, pourquoi parlait-il avec une telle voix ? Renji n'allait pas résister longtemps. Il lâcha la poignée et Byakuya ouvrit, découvrant son cadet aux joues rougit et cachant ses parties intimes de ses mains.

Le noble referma derrière lui et posa sur son Lieutenant un regard comme il n'en n'avait jamais donné. Le plus jeune avait devant lui une incitation au viol. Byakuya était plus que sexy. Il pouvait admirer sa beauté comme personne n'avait pu le faire avant. Sauf peut être Hisana-sama ...

-Capitaine, souffla Renji tout en le dévorant des yeux.

-Oui, Renji.

Le Capitaine se rapprocha un peu plus de son cadet tout en enlevant un à un les nœuds qui retenait son vêtement. Celui-ci glissa lentement sur sa peau, laissant apparaitre sa virilité aux yeux luisant de désir face à lui.

Le noble planta ses yeux argentés sur le corps de Renji et posa ses doigts sur son torse, traçant les tatouages devant lui.

-Capitaine… Pourquoi ?

Dans un demi-sourire, Byakuya regarda son cadet plus que gêné, détourner les yeux.

-Regarde-moi Renji.

-N… Non…

-Ne me désires-tu pas ? Si tu crois que je n'ai rien vu, tu te trompes. Tes dessins, tes regards, je sais tout Renji et si je suis là maintenant, nu devant toi, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

Renji tourna enfin son visage vers son noble Capitaine et trouva un regard languissant, et des lèvres qui n'attendaient que les siennes. Prit par ses émotions, il s'avança et posa simplement ses lèvres sur celle du noble. Il sentit soudain deux mains se poser sur ses joues et une langue caressant sa lèvre inférieure. Inconsciemment il ouvrit sa bouche et laissa sa langue venir caresser la sienne.

Le baiser en devint langoureux et possessif, chacun voulant prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Pendant le baiser, Renji vint doucement poser ses mains sur les hanches du noble. Il étouffa un gémissement quand il senti le noble poser ses mains dans son dos. Le baiser cessa et Byakuya plongea son regard dans le rubis de ceux de Renji. Chacun pouvait lire le désir de l'autre. Renji sentait un million de papillons voler en lui et Byakuya prit conscience de ce qu'il se passait et se colla à son Lieutenant, faisant se toucher leurs virilités qui fit gémir Renji. Le noble fit glisser ses doigts lentement sur le corps musclé devant lui, posant ça et là des petits baisers ou des coups de langue. Le plus jeune voulu reprendre le baiser, mais Byakuya l'éloigna de lui, frustrant un peu plus son cadet. Mais cela amusa encore plus le noble qui continua ses gestes tout en retenant le Lieutenant d'avoir ce qu'il voulait. Renji était à l'apogée de sa frustration, il sentait son Capitaine partout sur lui, mais ne pouvait rien faire, ayant les mains retenu au dessus de lui par la main du noble qui l'avait « attaché ».

-Haaaa… Ca…Capitaine…

Le noble souriait, Renji se retenait, mais ce n'était plus qu'une question de seconde avant qu'il ne le supplie. Renji, lui, n'en pouvait plus, il voulait toucher le noble, le serrer contre lui, lui procurer les même caresses que lui. Il gémit de plaisir lorsque la langue du noble s'amusa à titiller son téton alors que de sa main libre il passait lentement sur sa cuisse.

-Hnnnn… Je… J'en peux …plus …

-Tu n'en peux plus de quoi Renji ? Susurra le noble à l'oreille de son cadet.

-Je …veux vous… caresser…

Byakuya regarda son subordonné, il ne pensait pas que Renji abandonnerait aussi vite, mais il en fut ravi, il lâcha alors sa main emprisonnée, et se laissa tomber contre la paroi derrière lui, donnant implicitement à Renji le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait. Ce dernier repris peu à peu ses esprits et réfléchissait à vive allure, pourquoi le noble faisait-il ca ? Il regarda son Capitaine de haut en bas, appréciant la vue du noble, il le trouva magnifique avec ses joues rougie de désir et ses yeux pétillants. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et posa ses mains sur ses joues pour qu'il puisse voir complètement son regard, il avança sa tête et l'embrassa tendrement, voulant prouver au noble, qu'il ne voulait pas que leur relation futur soit juste sexuel, mais qu'il l'aimait, pour tout ce qu'il est.

-Je ne suis pas comme tout les autres, je ne veux pas vous faire simplement l'amour, je veux aussi atteindre votre cœur.

Byakuya écarquilla les yeux. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit ca,et là, son Lieutenant lui avouait qu'il voulait beaucoup plus que ca. Il savait que son cadet ressentait quelque chose pour lui, les dessins le lui prouvaient, Byakuya devait s'avouer que la première fois qu'il les avait découvert il l'avait mal prit, mais plus il y pensait et plus sa froideur envers ses dessins cachait ses véritable sentiments. Il ne pouvait nier que son Lieutenant avait atteint une partie de lui que nul n'avait réussi à pénétrer. La carapace qu'il avait construite autour de son cœur, craquelait de plus en plus, jamais il n'aurait pensé que celle-ci puisse se briser aussi facilement au contact du plus jeune. Se rendant compte de tout ceci, il prit une nouvelle résolution, et tant pis pour les conséquences. Il se releva correctement et défia Renji du regard, celui-ci perçut le changement et s'étonna quand il vit son capitaine tendre les bras vers lui et l'emprisonner.

-Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas ressenti cela… Je… ne sais pas si …

Renji sourit tendrement face à l'hésitation de son Capitaine et il comprit ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

-Soyez vous-même, j'ai enduré votre froideur pendant des années, prenez votre temps, faites ce dont vous avez envie, je serais là quand vous en aurez besoin, je ne partirais pas.

Non, il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas maintenant, pas dans cet état d'esprit, il ne voulait pas blesser son Lieutenant. Alors sans prévenir, il quitta la cabine, enfila à la va-vite son Shihakusho et en un shunpo se retrouva dans son jardin. Renji qui n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, resta hébété dans la cabine de douche pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne conscience du froid régnant depuis le départ imprévu du noble. Se sentant troublé au plus haut point, Renji prit sa serviette et fini tout de même de se sécher et s'habiller avant de rejoindre son appartement, la mort dans l'âme. Il venait de vivre quelque chose qu'il avait espéré depuis si longtemps, mais son Capitaine avait reprit ses esprits et l'avait quitté subitement. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, comment ca allait ce passer à présent ?

Byakuya s'était installé en seiza devant le cerisier et fermait les yeux. Senbonzakura arriva et s'installa face à lui. Il connaissait son Maître et savait qu'il était profondément meurtri. Lentement il posa sa main sur la sienne, lui montrant qu'il était là.

-Senbonzakura…

-Maître, je suis là pour toi.

-Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi je suis parti ? Je …

-La déclaration de Renji était inattendue, et tu as seulement compris ton cœur, tu l'as enfin écouté. Mais c'était trop de sentiments et tu es parti.

-Il va m'en vouloir, il doit me haïr à l'heure qu'il est.

-Je ne pense pas, il te l'a dit, il a enduré ta froideur pendant toute ses années, alors ce n'est pas ta réaction qui le fera changer d'avis. Il te faut du temps, mais tu as la réponse à toutes tes questions.

-Je… Mon cœur c'est réchauffé un peu plus à chaque fois, à chaque dessin, à chaque démonstration d'amour de Renji. Mais pourquoi c'est moi qu'il aime ? Il y a tellement d'homme et de femme tellement plus gentil et beau que moi. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il me trouve, je suis froid, renfermé, je ne montre aucune expression.

-C'est justement pour ça qu'il t'aime, car tu es unique. Renji est loin d'être bête, et il a appris à te connaitre pendant toutes ces années.

-Que dois-je faire ?

-Dormir, on dit que la nuit porte conseil, sourit Senbonzakura.

-Tu connais des expressions terrienne toi maintenant ? Demanda le noble dans un demi-sourire.

-Zabimaru m'en a apprise, oui.

Byakuya regarda son zanpakuto, et son plus fidèle ami, surprit. Senbonzakura arborait un sourire malicieux et se releva, il tendit la main à son Maître et ils entrèrent au Manoir. Après le diner, Byakuya alla directement s'allonger, il était fatigué, et voulait plonger dans ses rêves. Ceux-ci furent peuplés de scènes à en faire rougir Kenpachi, et seule une tête avec de longs cheveux rouges y régnait en maître. Quand la domestique entra le lendemain matin pour le réveillé, elle le trouva emmitouflé dans sa couverture, seul sa tête y dépassait.

-Kuchiki-Sama, c'est l'heure de vous réveiller.

Un grognement lui répondit, elle s'en amusa doucement, c'était la seule à venir le réveiller, et elle seule savait que Byakuya n'était pas du matin, heureusement, elle vit apparaitre Senbonzakura, le zanpakuto de son Maître, il lui adressa un regard complice et elle quitta la pièce. L'esprit s'approcha de son Maître et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il était le seul à pouvoir faire ce geste sans se prendre une vague de froid.

-Maître, lève-toi, il est l'heure, tu ne voudrais pas être en retard à la réunion de Capitaine qui se tient ce matin ?

-Je veux dormir … Je veux Renji. Il est là… Marmonna Byakuya en se cachant un peu plus dans le lit.

Un rire amusé retentit dans la pièce, Senbonzakura s'amusait de le voir ainsi. Il tira doucement sur la couverture pour voir le visage devant lui, et murmura près de son oreille.

-Renji doit surement être en train de se préparer pour aller au Taisha.

Grognon, Byakuya ouvrit les yeux et vit que le soleil se levait dehors, au moins se serait une journée ensoleillée, c'est déjà pas si mal. Il enleva la couverture, et sans faire plus attention à son ami, il quitta la chambre pour se laver dans la salle d'eau.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Byakuya arriva au Taisha accompagné de son Zanpakuto qui parlait depuis leur départ.

-Ça suffit Senbonzakura, on arrive, et Renji va t'entendre. Je t'ai entendu et je vais t'écouter, mais s'il te plait, à ce moment là, oublie moi ! C'est déjà embarrassant, alors si en plus je sais que tu m'écoutes, je n'arriverais à rien.

-Je savais que tu pouvais être embarrassé ! Mon pauvre petit Maître qui a peur de se déclarer à son Lieutenant, je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

Byakuya le fusilla du regard, il s'arrêta devant lui, et lui murmura méchamment.

-La seule déclaration que je fais remonte à l'époque où j'ai rencontré Hisana. Et c'était une femme ! Alors maintenant retour dans ton monde intérieur et laisse-moi tranquille !

Senbonzakura s'inclina et disparut en faisant scintiller le fourreau de Byakuya. Ce dernier entra dans le Taisha et vit ses subordonnés au travail, il alla ensuite à son bureau et y découvrit son Lieutenant dissimulé derrière une haute pile de dossier. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'il allait faire, alors ne voulant pas le faire, il inspira profondément et s'approcha de son Lieutenant, celui-ci releva la tête et regarda son Capitaine, qui pour une fois était arrivé en retard. Surprit de le voir si près, Renji ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Byakuya posa la sienne dessus, coupant court à tout protestation de la part de son Lieutenant. Il ne voulait plus réfléchir, voulait agir pour lui-même. Il prit appui sur le bureau et s'approcha un peu plus de Renji, celui-ci étonné, comprenait enfin ce qu'il se passait, il osa poser ses bras autour du cou du noble pour l'approcher encore plus, et laissa la langue du noble venir rencontrer la sienne pour un baiser langoureux. Ils restèrent ainsi à s'embrasser éperdument s'écartant que pour mieux se retrouver, Renji s'était levé, pour être à la hauteur du noble. Ils se séparèrent, chacun ayant besoin de reprendre sa respiration.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Renji.

Byakuya le regarda et sourit légèrement.

-Parce que je te veux toi.

Renji ouvrit la bouche en grand, étonné.

-Tu ferais une belle carpe comme ca, ricana le noble.

Renji secoua sa tête et se mit à sourire. Il tint le noble contre lui et lui demanda :

-Vous voulez vraiment de moi ?

-Oui.

-Mais… Je viens du Rukongai, je n'ai aucune éducation, je ne suis pas riche, et je sais à peine écrire.

-Mais je me fiche de tout ceci, tu es l'homme que j'aime Renji, alors accepte-le, accepte-moi… S'il te plait…

Byakuya avait prononcé cette phrase avec tellement de conviction et de tendresse, que Renji ne put y répondre par des mots, il posa une main sur la joue de son Capitaine et l'embrassa doucement, tendrement, pour lui montrer que lui aussi voulait de lui, et qu'il partageait ses sentiments. Ils restèrent ainsi à s'embrasser pendant de longues minutes.

Se séparant pour reprendre leurs respirations Byakuya regarda son Lieutenant et lui dit.

-Je t'aimerais éternellement.

Renji sourit, et se rapprocha de nouveau de son Capitaine pour l'embrasser. Senbonzakura, fier de son Maître, fit scintiller son fourreau, et Zabimaru en fit tout autant, au moins son Maître arrêterait de venir se lamenter dans son monde.

FIN


End file.
